


Wall-man

by Maneuver7



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Trans Character, Trans man!Wally, Wall Sex, vibrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 22:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16072343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maneuver7/pseuds/Maneuver7
Summary: “All right, then get to it. This ass isn’t gonna ram itself.”“Romantic.”“Oh, bite me.”“I plan on it.”Conner wants to give Wally a real reason to call himself the Wall-man.





	Wall-man

The lights in Conner’s room were almost never on—Kryptonian dark vision and all—but it aggravated Wally to no end. He could feel Conner’s weight on top of him, the warmth encompassing him, the pressure of his hands, but Wally couldn’t see those blue eyes studying him or the lick of lips before Conner went back in for a deeper kiss. His fingers could trace those impossibly strong muscles, but he couldn’t see how his freckled hands left a flush along Conner’s skin wherever they touched.

Wally shivered and pushed against Conner’s shoulders so he would sit back. Even to the speedster’s metahuman eyes, Conner was barely more than a blurry, dark mass. In Conner’s eyes, though, every freckle was in full focus. With rapt attention, he watched Wally shiver on the bed, breath uneven, ginger hair mussed, and skin glowing bright under his infrared vision. Wally was glaring up at him, puffing his cheeks out the way he did when he was frustrated.

“What?”

Wally pouted at his boyfriend’s feigned obliviousness, “You know what! Turn on the lights.”

Conner, still straddling Wally’s thighs, dragged his finger down the path he’d been kissing into Wally’s chest just moments ago, “Why? I can see you perfectly fine.”

Wally groaned, wishing Conner had never picked up his teasing habit. “Babe. Just turn the lights on.”

Wally felt more than saw Conner lean over him. Their breaths mixed, and Conner brought his hand back up to dance over his collar bone. “I want to hear you say it.”

“I want to _see you_.”

The moment Conner’s weight lifted off him entirely, Wally sped from the bed to the light switch. When the lights flickered on overhead, Wally let himself pause for just a second to take in the sight of Conner— _the_ Superboy, _his boyfriend_ —staring at him from the bed. On Conner’s neck was the hint of a small hickey that Wally’d been working on for the past day. Invulnerability had advantages in the field, but it made other things… difficult.

“Perfect.” Wally said with a smile as he jumped into Superboy’s lap. He reveled in the feel of those strong, Kryptonian arms wrapping around him.

Conner huffed, pretending he didn’t think the exact same about his boyfriend. Wally wasn’t fooled. Even without their minds getting constantly linked telepathically, he could tell Conner’s true feelings from the way he recaught his lips as soon as possible. They kissed for only a moment before Wally pushed away again.

“Shirt. Off. Now.” He said between breaths.

Conner easily ripped his t-shirt off. Literally. His fingers tore through the black fabric like paper. He smirked at the sound of Wally’s heart skipping a beat.

“Pfft.” The speedster’s face lit up, his smile twisting as he tried to smother his giggles, “You could’ve taken it off like a normal person, ya weirdo.”

“Th’d take too long.” Conner mumbled into Wally’s neck as he let Wally take his time running his restless fingers over his chest, his shoulders, down his spine, and along his ribs and abs.

“Remember when you couldn’t go one mission without ripping your shirt off? Was that your plan for seducing me?” Wally mused after a quiet moment.

“Worked, didn’t it?” Conner gave him a smug grin.

Wally placed a chaste kiss against Conner’s lips, “Sure did.”

The kiss quickly turned less innocent. Their tongues met, teeth scraped against lips, and quick gasps for breath filled the room. Conner gripped Wally’s thighs, encouraging his boyfriend to wrap his legs around his now-bare waist. Wally took the opportunity to grind down, drawing a hiss from Conner’s mouth.

“Y’ like that, Supey?” Wally smirked into their next kiss, wrapping one arm around Conner’s neck while bringing his other hand to tease Conner’s nipple.

“Haven’t heard that nickname in a while.” Superboy said breathlessly.

“Yeah.” Wally responded, already distracted with the same spot on Conner’s neck he’d been sucking and nipping all day. Conner tilted his head back to give his insistent boyfriend more room. Who was he to squash the dream of giving a Kryptonian a hickey? As he stared at his room’s cave ceiling, an idea formulated in his mind.

“Wally.”

“Mm, yeah?” Wally still didn’t take his lips from Conner’s neck.

“What was that name you used to call yourself? ‘Wall-man’?”

“Oh yeah,” Wally chuckled at his younger self, “I wasn’t real creative as a teen was I?”

“So, there wasn’t any reason behind it?”

“No. Just a stupid nickname.” Wally brought both his hands to cup Conner’s face and pressed their lips together. The hands on Wally’s thighs tightened.

Suddenly, Wally was moving. His back hit the same wall he’d raced to just moments ago. Conner stood between his legs, holding him up with ease. Those bright eyes were somehow both playful and hungry.

“So, Wall-man, do you want to earn that nickname?” Conner whispered into Wally’s ear.

“Huh?” Wally was confused, but goddamn if that gravelly voice didn’t go right to his groin.

Conner pressed himself even closer, pushing Wally’s bare back flush against the cold stone. “Do you want me to fuck you right against this wall?”

Wally could’ve fainted from how fast the blood in his head rushed southwards. He gripped Conner by the hair, “Oh hell yes.”

“Beg for it.” Conner loved to see Wally like that, flushed and whimpering and pleading for more.

Wally kissed Conner’s affectionately before throwing his head back and playing along. “Fuck me, Babe. I need your big, strong hands pinning me here. Please, just pound my ass until I forget my name. Please, Babe, give me your cock. I need it so bad.” Wally could tell he was overdoing it, but Conner surged forward to capture his lips nonetheless.

When the two separated to catch their breaths, Wally interrupted the moment again, “Con, go grab the lube and condoms.”

Conner made an ambiguous noise of recognition, but took Wally’s lips again, teasing him with his tongue, keeping the contact soft but fervent. While the kiss almost distracted Wally from the primary issue, the sensation of a hand squeezing his ass snapped him out of it. He pulled away while using one hand to hold his horny boyfriend’s face still for even a second.

“Nuh-uh. We are doing this _right_. I did not go through the humiliation of telling Batman about our sex life to _not_ use the Kryptonian-and-Speedster-proof condoms he made us.”

The Kryptonian’s eyes softened, a gentle smile on his lips, “Of course, we’re using condoms; I’d never risk your health over a boner. I just wanted to kiss my boyfriend a little more first.”

Wally couldn’t help the blush that climbed his cheeks. “All right, then get to it. This ass isn’t gonna ram itself.”

“Romantic.”

“Oh, bite me.”

“I plan on it.” The words went right to Wally’s core.

Conner handed Wally the condom to hold while he lubed up his own fingers. With his clean hand he hooked Wally’s leg around his hip and lifted him until the press of their bodies and the one hand on Wally’s thigh kept him aloft.

“You ready?”

“Yeah.” Wally said with more nods than necessary. Conner's cock twitched with excitement.

The position was new but the feeling of Connor’s thick finger tracing circles around his hole wasn’t. Gradually he pushed in; he was always so careful and so, so slow.

Not even two knuckles deep with the first finger, Wally was vibrating. He clutched Conner’s hair like it was all he could do to stop from fucking himself on Conner’s hand. Wally’s blatant greed made the Kryptonian smirk and teasingly curl his finger. In response, the ginger dug his heels into Conner’s backside.

“Do you want more?” His voice low as he nuzzled Wally’s jaw.

“Nn– You know I do.”

“How can I know?” Conner somehow kept his voice casual. He was a better actor than he let on. “I can’t read your mind. You have to tell me if you want something.”

Nonetheless, Conner sunk his whole digit into Wally, eliciting a sigh. He admired all the small details and shifts of Wally’s wonton expression for a long moment. Wally opened his eyes in time to notice the gaze. He quirked an eyebrow.

“You have to tell me if you want something.” The speedster mocked. He’d slowed his eager vibrating enough to even out his voice.

“I want to kiss you.” Conner admitted readily.

“And I want another finger.” Wally countered.

Connor rested his forehead against Wally’s with a sort of exasperated sigh, “You’re supposed to beg for it.”

Wally dragged his hands from Conner’s hair all the way down his back, doing his best to scratch at the near-impenetrable Kryptonian skin. He thrusted his hips forward, rubbing his clit against Conner’s abdomen. “Please, Conner. I need more.”

Conner stole a kiss but kept tooling just the one finger in and out, so Wally continued. “Please, Babe, Supey. _More. Faster._ I want to feel yo–“

The speedster didn’t get to finish that sentence because his super boyfriend chose that moment to plunge two fingers as deep as they could go into Wally’s ass. As Wally adjusted to the pleasant burn, Conner massaged his insides exactly how he liked it.

“Fuck, Con.” Wally’s head hit the bedroom wall. “Kiss me as many times as you want, just keep doing _that._ ”

This time, Conner captured his boyfriend’s lips just as he thrusted his fingers upward. He skimmed along Wally’s sensitive wall, and the man bucked. Neither were sure who moaned into their lude, wet kiss. Conner? Wally? Both? At this point it didn’t matter because Wally’s tongue vibrated against Conner’s sending a thrill down his spine. Contrary to popular belief, Kid Flash’s superspeed was quite the asset in bed—or wall, as the case may be.

Though he’d grown out of his teenaged impetuousness, Conner’s patience was rapidly crumbling. His thoughts were as blurry and messy as Wally’s vibrating kisses. His brain only melted further as Wally’s entire body whirred to life. Conner moaned at the feel of the hands massaging his back. And Wally’s lean, strong legs tightened around Conner’s hips, pressing him closer. The sensations combined with the sight of Wally, flushed and sweaty, blurred with desperate, heated desire overwhelmed him, made him want to beg.

Superboy snapped his hips forward to brush his covered cock against Kid Flash’s vibrating vulva, and the friction felt better than flying. Conner briefly scissored his fingers before inserting a third into his boyfriend’s puckered opening. Kid Flash wailed, letting his moans flow freely from his throat now, encouraging Conner’s thrusts.

When Wally pulled away from their kiss to catch his breath, Conner dove into the crook of his boyfriend’s neck, if only to save himself from that dirty tongue. Wally bounced on Conner’s three fingers easily now with all the stretching and lube. Conner shifted his weight to pin the “Wall-man” to the stone at his back. Then Conner slowly removed the hand that he’d been using to prop Wally up. He dragged it across his boyfriend’s ass before collecting Wally’s arms together and pulling them over his head.

“Conner—ah—Please, Conner. I’m ready. Babe please fuck me. I want your cock inside me. I want it to be the only thing holding me up. Please.” Wally begged genuinely this time.

“Since you asked so nicely,” Superboy said, but the teasing smoothness in his voice had been replaced with thick want. He angled his hips forward, groaning at the feel of Wally against him, and slowly pulled out his fingers, wiping them on the wall before grabbing hold of one of Wally’s knees and pushing upwards. Kid Flash eagerly spread himself further, squeezing his eyes shut at the feel of his own vibrations and his clit against Superboy’s abdomen.

When Conner lined himself up and finally pushed into Wally’s ass, the ginger speedster moaned and bit hard into his boyfriend’s shoulder. They stayed like that for a brief moment—savoring the feel of their bodies flush against one another.

Still digging his teeth into the connection between Conner’s neck and shoulder, Wally let out an impatient string of garbled syllables. By now Superboy was way too horny to keep teasing his boyfriend. He backed out, then thrust back in—slow and careful as always.

Kid Flash fidgeted and vibrated, desperate for something to hold on to. Conner’s pace was maddeningly slow, and the stretch burned so good, Wally didn’t even know how to react. He strained his arms against Conner’s grip around his wrists, and moaned desperately. Ludely.

“Fasterrr,” Wally whined, no longer in the mood to beg. “Conner, come ooonnn. Get on with it. Fuck me like you _mean_ it.”

Wally moaned again as he felt his boyfriend drag out of him. Then, with a quick, smooth stroke, Conner plunged his whole length into Wally. As the speedster howled appreciatively, Conner bit his neck and started fucking his boyfriend in earnest.

Each thrust came harder and faster and had Wally bouncing against the wall with each movement. Conner’s groan formed into a mewl as he finally let himself get lost in the heat of his boyfriend. Despite his tough-guy act, Conner lived for these intimate moments surrounded in the sound of Wally’s approving moans.

“You like that? Does it feel good?” Conner asked into Wally’s neck.

Wally couldn’t even muster a proper response as his “Yes” transformed quickly into an unintelligible mess of vowels. How Conner wished he could have the mind link on during moments like this. To feel what Wally felt and hear exactly what he was thinking.

Then again, with the way Wally vibrated on his dick like a sex toy, Conner had a pretty good guess at what was occupying the speedster’s mind.

Wally finally slipped his hands from his boyfriend’s grip and surged forward, angling his head to capture Conner’s lips while his fists pulled at the Kryptonian’s hair. The hasty, desperate way Wally sucked at Conner’s tongue or bit at his lip had Conner’s mind going blank with lust. He lowered his hand to the knee still wrapped around his waist.

Now holding both Wally’s lean thighs, Conner spread them even further apart, practically folding Wally in half as he fucked into him. In turn, his boyfriend clawed at his back. Hisses and moans drowned out the rest of the world. Conner couldn’t hear the cars on the street or the waves on the harbor or Wolf’s snoring in the living room. His head was too full of Wally’s debauched gasps and groans.

Every one of his thrusts had Wally bouncing up and down, pinned between the wall and the tight press of their bodies. Conner removed one hand from Wally’s thighs to stimulate his clitoris. Finally, with one long stroke of Conner’s dick and his fingers pressing right into that sweet spot, Wally came, cursing and screaming. His legs shook violently in Superboy’s hands.

“I’m–” Wally said, but Conner stopped him with a quick kiss.

“I know, Love. Let me see you cum for me.”

Those soft gentle words combined with the punishing motion of Conner’s hips had Wally letting loose a final, strangled scream as Conner worked him through the peak of the orgasm.

Not even a full stroke later, and Conner was spilling into the condom. Conner’s legs quivered like jelly with the all-encompassing bliss of his climax. When his body finally stopped twitching and his mind regained some semblance of clarity, Superboy pulled out and gently lowered his boyfriend to the ground.

Wally’s slumped against the wall, his muscles feeling like jello. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck just to keep his balance. Conner tied off the condom and tossed it into the trash before scooping his perfect, utterly debauched boyfriend into his arms. He laid Wally on his bed; the sight of his naked, blissed-out lover stretched across his sheets never ceased to amaze him.

“So, Wall-man, how do you feel?” Superboy asked, giving Wally soft kisses as he climbed in bed too.

Kid Flash hummed, “Fuck yeah.”

Conner laughed under his breath and spooned his boyfriend from behind. “Can you elaborate?”

“No. You fucked my brains out. Can’t words.” Wally reached back just to touch his boyfriend, to feel his presence in his hands.

Superboy pressed his lips to the back of Kid Flash’s neck, inhaling his scent, listening to his heartbeat.

“So… Good?”

“Yeh, good.” Wally’s eyelids drooped tiredly, but he wasn’t the only one exhausted.

“Good.” Conner said through a yawn.

“Mmm.” Wally responded, already starting to doze off in Superboy’s arms.

Conner brought the comforter over the two of them and fell asleep to the soothing rhythm of Wally’s breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment, and if you'd like, talk to me on tumblr at maneuver-7.tumblr.com


End file.
